


Trick or Treat

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But not everyone is in the fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Planning a Halloween party and trying to scare trick or treater is more work than it looks.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I completely fell out of this fandom and I really miss it.
> 
> ...Maybe I should rewatch it...

“Stiles no.”

“Please? Come on Derek, you know you want to!”

“No.”

“I know you did it last year, come on, one night to let go and have fun!”

“No, I’m not doing it!”

“Derek, I will send the whole pack the pictures of you covered in kittens!”

“Too late! I know you already sent them to Erica and she sent them to everyone!”

“Wait, what? When did that happen? I don’t remember that happening!”

“It was when you went on that trip with your dad.”

“And no one told me? They couldn’t wait two days for me to come back before they embarrassed you?”

Suffice to say, Derek didn’t budge. 

***

For the past month and a half Stiles had been planning for his big Halloween bash held at his father’s house so they would be in prime trick or treater territory. He hung orange lights all over the living room and covered the walls in black sheets. Little glow in the dark spiders were suspended from the ceiling and battery powered bats were flapping in circles where they were suspended. Even the front door was decorated with garlands covered in little pumpkins and a string tiny skeleton shaped lights. The day before the pack carved pumpkins together after hauling the largest from the local pumpkin patch. That in itself was an event.

***

“Aww bae, you’re carving my face on a pumpkin!”

“It was the most annoying thing I could think of.”

Erica cackled to the side while Stiles pouted at Derek (“I do not pout Erica!”).

“That was not cute Derek! You are not cute!”

“I’m a little cute.”

“I’m not carving you’re stupid hot face because I don’t want to bore the kids.”

A little while later Isaac glanced over at Derek’s pumpkin. “What’s with all the dots?”

“Stiles’ freckles.”

“I hate you Derek!”

“Love you too, Stiles!”

***

Everyone in costume, check, snacks on the coffee table, check, pizza ordered, check, candy bowl, che— “Hey, who ate the candy?”

Of course no one was going to answer but he was pretty sure he already knew who it was.

“You will be eating salad for the foreseeable future, Pops!”

“How do you know it wasn’t anyone else?”

“Derek doesn’t have a sweet tooth.”

The Sheriff looked around for anything that could help him but no one else had shown up yet besides Derek and while Derek was okay with sneaking him “forbidden foods” he wasn’t about to get in the middle of _this_.

***

Finally, the party had come together; Erica was willing to answer the door and flash her eyes a couple of times, but for the most part Stiles was on his own _because his stupid Derek wouldn’t help him out_. Scott tried a few times but he just wasn’t terrifying. He looked like a puppy. Scott _is_ a puppy. 

Trick-or-treaters were starting to thin out so he wasn’t too surprised when his last one was a group of high schoolers who were more interested in causing trouble than getting candy.

Just before one of them could put his boot through a pumpkin Derek came out from behind the group and pulled the guy back with a clawed hand around the neck and his trademark fangs, sideburns, and red eyes.

The rest of group dropped their bags and ran while the guy held by Derek peed his pants before Derek let him go to run off too.

Derek reached down and picked up the forgotten bags of candy before walking up to Stiles. “Trick or treat?”

Letting Derek pull him into his arms, Stiles slid his arms around Derek’s shoulders before answering, “Treat. Definitely treat.”


End file.
